


The Night Was Also Moist

by Kraellyk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Something Made Them Do It, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraellyk/pseuds/Kraellyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad says it's okay.  It's okay, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

Dean stepped away from the bed, fingers numb, cock still hard and leaking, clothes strewn about the room.

John sat up, Dean's come still leaking out of his ass. "It's okay, kid," he said, voice calm and soothing.

Dean closed his eyes as he dropped down onto the bed behind him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not mad," John said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and using his 'everything's okay' face. "You had to do it."

"Did I hurt you?" Dean asked, unable to stop staring at his father's shirt. It had been torn when Dean ripped his father's clothes off, the heat of the venom too intense to think clearly.

"No, you didn't hurt me," John said. "It wasn't my first time and you used lube."

Dean rubbed his hands over his face, curling in on himself. "I'm sorry."

"I'd rather that happen than you dying on me," John said.

Dean could hear the hint of fear in his dad's voice. Of course his father had been scared. A rabid incubus had bitten him. If he had been alone, he would've died.

John nudged Dean's foot with his own. "It's okay, kid."

Dean sighed. "Don't act like you're fine with this. I just fucked you. I fucked my father."

"Yeah, and I fucked Bobby when I was bitten by a succubus about three years back," John said.

Dean blinked at him, trying to wrap his head around that new information. "Eww, why did you tell me that?"

"Because I..."

"I know, I know," Dean said, holding up his hands.

"Shit happens to us in this line of work," John said, shrugging. "I've told you time and time again that what happens on the job stays on the job. We're saving people, hunting things, and occasionally we experience things we never mention again."

Dean shook his head. "You don't hate me?"

"No," John said, then grinned, "and just like Bobby offered, I'm going to do the same for you. The venom takes a while to work out of your system, and if you ended up fucking me again, we can still call it the incubus' fault."

Dean snorted, brushing his father's words off as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not funny."

"Offer's there," John said. "That venom can be really strong."

"You said one fuck and it's gone," Dean said, frowning.

"Hunter's secret," John said, winking. "It _is_ gone with one fuck, but we all say you have to work it out of your system. It's good for some release. Good for working out things in your head you've been toying with for a long time."

Dean's breath caught in his chest and he looked down at the floor, suddenly unable to look his father in the eye.

"Dean?" John said, nudging Dean's foot again. When Dean looked up at him, John grinned. "I said I wasn't mad, and since you haven't noticed yet, I'm not disgusted either."

Dean's stomach clenched even as his cock ached. He still hesitated, but then John was leaning back on the bed, playing with his own cock, and Dean let out a growl, pouncing on his father and grinding down on him.

"Yeah, I think I still feel the venom in me," Dean said as he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked.

The moan his father let out too much to resist, and soon he was shoving his cock back into his dad's hole, pushing John's knees up to his chest and pounding into him as his dad cried out, coming hard, asshole clenching as Dean came deep inside.

Dean collapsed on his father, panting and sated. John wrapped his arms around his son and held him as they both enjoyed the afterglow.

"Sometimes it can last all night," John said.

Dean chuckled, his cock slipping out of John's hole, come dribbling out ontot he bed. "Yeah, I think I can still feel it."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for spncoldesthits. To see this month's rules [click here](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/tagged/rules).


End file.
